


Nice Cat

by Unusual_Raccoon



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Dildos, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Strapless Dildos, Upjas, Upjas AU, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unusual_Raccoon/pseuds/Unusual_Raccoon
Summary: Upjas AUVanessa orders a sex toy, and Hailey delivers it.
Relationships: Vanessa Rojas/Hailey Upton
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	Nice Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Captain of the Ship unloading some cargo ;)
> 
> Btw, this was totally inspired by that scene where a woman claims she thought Jay was the delivery man, and he's a ridiculous flirt and says "Nice Cat" to her Chihuahua. I wanted an AU Upjas version.

Letting out a long sigh, Vanessa tried not to focus on how damn  _ hot  _ it was in her little apartment. Chicago was experiencing a nearly record breaking heatwave, and the brunette was doing her best to combat the oppressively high temperature. So far, wearing as little clothing as possible was her best bet. She was considering taking yet another cold shower, but the thought of her water bill going up even more made her wince.

Vanessa perked up at the sound of her phone chiming with a notification. Skirting over to the outlet where the cord of her phone charger was plugged in, the brunette stared at the update. A package was on its way, she was too tired to check what she had even ordered.

Laying back down on the hardwood floor of her apartment, the wood was only marginally cooler than everything else, but it still felt heavenly against her skin. Having dozed off on the cool floor, Vanessa jumped at the sound of a knock at her front door.

Scrambling up from her spot on the ground, the brunette briefly stretched before heading straight for the door. Standing on her tiptoes to peek through the peephole in the door, she caught a glimpse of a cap with the familiar logo of a delivery service. Oh fuck, her package.

“Just a sec!” She called as she fiddled with the deadbolt on the door, the little chain rattling as she pulled back the door. Peering out into the hallway, Vanessa gave a little friendly smile as her gaze finally landed on the delivery man...except the delivery man was a woman, a gorgeous blonde with blue eyes that were brighter than her future.

“Holy shit...” She swore in disbelief, watching as the delivery woman’s eyebrows raised in surprise, pink lips pulling back to reveal a startlingly white smile. People that hot didn’t exist...did they?

“Excuse me, are you Vanessa Rojas?” The blonde asked in a voice smooth as silk, a dimple darkening her cheek as she glanced down at a clipboard in her hand, and Vanessa might’ve been seeing things, but she swore those blue eyes burned a hungry path as they drank in her bare legs and exposed belly. Only as the faintest breeze seemed to sweep through the hall did the brunette realize her lack of clothing, she stood at the door in a scrap of a tank top that she had shredded into a crop top in her boredom and a little black g-string.

“Uh, yeah.” Vanessa responded after a moment, licking her lips as she watched a gentle mouthwatering ripple of sinew in the blonde’s forearm as she extended the clipboard in her grasp towards Vanessa.

“Great, you just need to sign here,” A pair of longs fingers with blunt nails came into her field of view to indicate where she would sign, “To confirm you received your package.” The brunette nodded, trying to ignore the wonder that coursed through, imagining how those pretty, long fingers would feel inside of her...

Her dark eyes flickered upward just in time to glimpse the blonde grope at a pocket conveniently stitched over her breasts. The heat that bloomed in her stomach and stained her cheeks had little to do with the unbearably high temperature.

“I forgot my pen in the truck…” The blonde, Hailey, her name tag read, muttered. She gave an apologetic smile as she turned those sweet blue eyes back on Vanessa.

“I uh - have a pen inside...if you wanna come in?” Vanessa stammered, brows creased in a hopeful expression as she stared at the gorgeous blonde. Eventually Hailey let out a breath, seeming to have pondered the question before nodding her head in agreement.

“Sure.”

Vanessa tried to hide her glee, since she and Luis had called it quits for the thousandth time, she hadn’t really had anyone in the apartment, let alone someone as hot as Hailey. Watching as the blonde adjusted the package tucked beneath her arm and stepped inside, Vanessa heard the sharp intake of breath as her eyes raked over the barely dressed form. Well, that was a good sign.

Taking in the sight of Hailey, dressed in the stiff brown uniform that was common amongst the drivers in the delivery company, the material looked far from breathable or particularly comfortable on a good day, let alone during a heatwave,

“You look hot.” Vanessa blurted, watching as Hailey struggled to hide her laugh, her dimples only becoming more prominent the more she fought her amusement.

“I mean, you look  _ warm. _ ” The brunette elaborated, watching as a devastatingly sexy smirk pulled over the blonde’s soft pink lips. Vanessa hummed as she felt a pulse of want pound between her legs.

“Do you want a drink? Water? Lemonade?” Vanessa asked politely.

“I really shouldn’t-” Hailey began, despite the very understandable shimmer of sweat clinging to her golden skin.

“There’s a heatwave going on, I’m pretty sure your boss will understand.” Vanessa urged as she rocked on her heels, her bare breasts bouncing through the thin fabric of her shredded tank top.

“Yeah, okay. Lemonade would be great actually.” Hailey agreed after a moment, thankfully, as Vanessa had already turned towards her little open kitchenette. Her hips swaying and her ass on display thanks to her clothes or lack thereof, as she walked across the small apartment. If her visitor happened to like what she saw, well, Vanessa wouldn’t fault her for it. Returning to the blonde with a full glass of the sweet liquid, Vanessa flashed a smile as her hand brushed Hailey’s as she handed over the glass.

The brunette watched as Hailey tilted her head back, her long elegant neck working as she greedily drank the tart liquid. Sticky sweet rivulets dripped from the corners of her mouth, sliding down that faint cleft in her chin that Vanessa wanted to run her tongue over. Quickly realizing she was likely being super unsettling by ogling her guest, Vanessa cast her gaze to the ground.

“I’ll go get that pen.” Vanessa muttered as she turned away yet again. Rummaging through her work uniform that lay strewn on the floor of her bedroom, she usually kept spare pens in her pockets. On the chance that she ran out of ink while taking someone’s order. Testing the first pen she grabbed with a scribble in the center of her palm, Vanessa was quick to head back to the living room.

Giving her guest a flirty smile, Vanessa moved to grab the clipboard, forgetting the box Hailey was holding beneath her arm. Watching as the blonde quickly recovered, grabbing the box, sacrificing her hold on the glass of lemonade. Struggling to get her grip on the glass, Vanessa felt relief sweep over her as she finally grasped the glass. Turning back to Hailey, embarrassed heat colored her cheeks as she noted the contents of the glass turning the fabric of Hailey’s uniform dark as the liquid saturated the shirt.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry.” Vanessa hissed as she noted the beads of lemonade dripping down her cheek and catching at her bottom lip. She was such an idiot!

“It’s fine.” Hailey soothed, and as much as she loved the silken purr of the blonde’s voice, Vanessa couldn’t ignore the swell of guilt that crackled in her chest.

“It’s not okay, I got you wet…” Vanessa stammered, only recognizing the unfortunate phrasing of her words after it was too late to take them back. Hailey seemed far from upset by the question. It very well could’ve been a result of the heat, but Vanessa swore she could see a pretty pink blush coloring Hailey’s cheeks.

Shaking her head, Vanessa felt like she was bound to explode with all of the tension in the room, the heat throbbing between her legs was only making things more difficult. Placing the now empty glass in the sink, the brunette quickly pulled a few paper towels from the roll before turning back to Hailey.

Vanessa felt her breath stick in her throat as she began patting away the lemonade on Hailey’s shirt, her hands scrubbing at the dark stain that lingered over Hailey’s breasts. The brunette jumped at the hot curl of Hailey’s fingers circling her wrist, effectively halting her movements. Fear replaced the giddiness in her belly, had she gone too far? Turning her gaze upwards, Vanessa tilted her head to avoid the brim of Hailey’s hat as she leaned in close to the blonde. Hailey smelled sinfully sweet, warm and tart like the lemonade as Vanessa risked leaning in even closer, her heart nearly leaping out of her chest as Hailey closed the distance. Their lips met and she couldn’t be bothered by the clumsy  _ thunk  _ of her package hitting the ground as both of Hailey’s hands dragged her closer.

She moaned against the warm, sweet lips pushing eagerly against her own, rocking up on her tiptoes as Hailey’s tongue poked experimentally at the seam of her lips. Digging her fingers into the blonde’s neatly pulled back hair, Hailey didn’t protest as Vanessa kissed back with equal ferocity.

The two staggered back for air, cheeks hot and smiles wide.

“Holy shit…” Vanessa hummed in disbelief, licking her lips as she stared at the blonde. Was this really happening?

“Do you have a boyfriend?” Hailey asked, shoulders rising and falling as she caught her breath.

“What?” Vanessa asked in return almost instantly.

“Is anyone going to catch us?” Hailey reiterated as she pulled off her cap, and unceremoniously let her hair loose, running her fingers through her wild blonde hair as she stared back at Vanessa with hungry blue eyes.

“No, no, I live alone.” Vanessa replied quickly, letting out a squeal of surprise as she was suddenly swept into Hailey’s sinewy arms. The blonde pulled her in for another kiss, this one far more demanding, ending in Vanessa licking the sticky sweet remnants of lemonade from Hailey’s skin, starting at the corner of her mouth before inching lower and lower. Her tongue darting against the golden skin, sweet with lemonade and salty with sweat. Hailey’s head fell back as Vanessa began hungrily tearing at the stubborn buttons of her uniform shirt, revealing her pretty, round tits tucked away in a simple black bra. Vanessa was eager to help Hailey as she fought with the shirt, before ripping it away, to reveal the rest of her taut, lean torso.

Vanessa was quick to attack the expanse of golden skin with her lips and tongue, kissing and licking the pillowy flesh of Hailey’s breasts earning a husky hiss from the blonde. A firm hand in her hair pulled Vanessa back up to meet Hailey’s lips in a kiss.

“You’re so fucking hot.” Hailey swore against her lips, earning a needy sound from the brunette in her grasp. Vanessa choked on a moan as she felt Hailey’s hands squeeze her bare asscheeks. A coy finger toyed with little thong she wore, pulling the fabric up to grind against Vanessa’s petite clit.

“Answering the door barely dressed...driving me wild...getting me wet.” Hailey hissed in her ear, dragging her wet tongue against Vanessa’s cheek making the brunette tremble with want.

“Fuck me.” The brunette pleaded, earning a feral grin from the blonde and a sharp slap to the ass that made her yelp in delight.

“With what, baby?” Hailey asked in a low whisper, pressing a kiss to Vanessa’s neck, sucking her earlobe between her teeth. The brunette trembled, her full thighs grinding together trying to alleviate the ache between her legs.

“Anything, please, just fuck me.” Vanessa begged, shivering as Hailey tugged on the soaked fabric of her thong pulling the garment between Vanessa’s pussy lips to grind it against her clit again. The two stumbled as Vanessa leaned into Hailey, both nearly tripping over the cardboard box in the process.

Staring down at the box, her pulse thundering and clit aching as she suddenly recalled what she had ordered.

“Oh my god.” The brunette gasped, grinning down at the box.

“What?” Hailey asked, hot hands stroking over Vanessa’s hips and thighs appreciatively.

“I just remembered...I ordered a dildo.” The brunette chewed her lip as she excitedly stared down at the box. Hailey gave another smirk that made her pussy pulse with need.

“Seriously? How fitting.” The blonde hummed with a laugh, digging into the pockets of her unflattering brown uniform shorts to pull out her keys, quickly cutting through the tape sealing the box.

Vanessa fidgeted as she watched Hailey pull out the toy, the hard plastic phallus had a gentle curve and a bulb curving upward at the base that acted as a vibrator. The shiny plastic was a pretty shade of dark blue at the base, blending into a gradient of purple, before capping the crown in a deep pink. It wasn’t quite so detailed as some of Vanessa’s other toys, it was more vaguely phallic shaped. She had been excited to try it out when she bought it, lord knows she always had more fun with her toys than she ever did with Luis. At the moment, all she wanted was for Hailey to fuck her with it.

“Cute.” Hailey commented, bringing the toy down to press the rounded tip between Vanessa’s legs, earning a squeak from the brunette. Twisting her fingers in the loose blonde curls, Vanessa pulled Hailey in for a kiss wiggling her hips as the blonde continued to rub the toy against her slippery, wet pussy lips. The plastic length grew slick as Hailey rocked it between her thighs.

“The website said it can be used like a strap-on,” Vanessa hummed between kisses, guiding Hailey’s hand to the bulb curving at the base, “That part goes in you and vibrates while you fuck me - it’s a win-win.”

Hailey grinned down at Vanessa, licking teasingly at her bottom lip, “It’s adorable that you think you need to convince me to fuck you.” Another sharp slap colored her asscheek, drawing a weak moan from the brunette. The two fumbled with the battery pack that came in the box, only pausing their efforts to exchange a hungry grope and remove what little clothing remained.

Sprawled naked on the couch with a veritable stranger occupying the space between her legs, Vanessa parted her pussy lips to expose her petite clit, toying with the fleshy little button as she watched Hailey work the bulb of the dildo between her wet pink folds. Hailey’s large swollen clit giving a belated twitch that made Vanessa moan with longing. It was so pretty, Vanessa thought, she really wanted to suck on it...later, later, right now she was going to get fucked.

“You have a really nice pussy.” Vanessa hummed, earning a little laugh from the blonde. It was bizarre but she was strangely comfortable with Hailey, and with the way things had been going, it seemed Hailey was really comfortable with her too.

It took a few tries, but Hailey eventually managed to keep a grip on the dildo, the colorful phallus jutting out between her legs making Vanessa light up with need. The two were quick to clamor together, guiding the shaft into Vanessa’s hungry hole. The brunette let out a moan, groping at Hailey’s breasts as the blonde began to roll her hips.

“Remote.” Hailey muttered, earning a giggle that melted into another moan. Vanessa grabbed the sleek remote, clicking the power button in the center, making the toy buried in them both quake with delicious vibrations.

“Oh fuck-” Hailey hissed, drawing one of Vanessa’s legs over her hip to give her better access to the brunette’s sopping sex. The vibrations tickled them both, buzzing inside of Vanessa with each sloppy wet thrust.

The two were trembling, hips shaking with the pleasure that rippled through them. Vanessa moaned obscenely, voice hoarse as Hailey continued to stab the cute, humming toy into the brunette’s pussy.

Hailey drew her hips back before sinking back in with the sinful clap of their flesh. The blonde tossed her head back, a ruddy blush creeping down the elegant column of her neck to color her golden skin. Vanessa whimpered at the sight of the toy soaked at both ends, liquid arousal dripping down Hailey’s pretty pink folds and clinging to the colorful tip.

Sweat clung to their skin, catching in every crevice, as Hailey continued snapping her hips forward. Vanessa leaned upward to meet her lover’s lips in a breathless kiss, tangling a hand in the blonde hair as Hailey twitched in response to the vibrations buzzing between her legs. Quickly pecking Hailey’s lips once more, Vanessa swiftly rolled over onto her stomach, arching her back and presenting her dripping her sex to her lover once more.

Casting a pleading look over her shoulder, dark hair spilling over in a wild mess as she stared wantonly at her lover, Vanessa swallowed her noise of enjoyment as Hailey re-entered her. The blonde began to find a rhythm again, her hips resulting in a sweet fleshy clap as they met Vanessa’s ass. The brunette gave gasp as Hailey’s open palm connected with her ass, the sting was followed by a roll of Hailey’s hips and the insistent wet buzz of the vibrator.

“Hailey…” Vanessa moaned, her fingers digging into the couch cushion beneath her, her cry earned her another slap and a feral-sounding growl from her lover.

“Oh fuck, it’s so hot hearing you moan my name.” Hailey hissed, following with another slap to her ass that made Vanessa’s pussy clench over the buzzing toy. God, she was so close.

“Do it again.” Hailey murmured in low breathless whisper, Vanessa felt her walls flutter, fingers vigorously playing with clit with her hand jammed between her legs.

“Oh, fuck, Hailey-” Vanessa choked on her words as her orgasm struck rather violently, the dildo rubbing ceasessly against her overworked nerves as she trashed on the couch. Her whole body glowed with a bubbling white rush of endorphins as she shook through her orgasm.

Hailey soon followed her with not so much as a sound, just a  _ long _ exhale. Vanessa trembled when she felt the warmth of Hailey’s sticky skin press to hers. God, she couldn’t remember the last she had cum that hard...or ever, now that she thought about it. Hot lips lingered on her nape with intimacy that made her shake with want.

Hailey fumbled before turning off the vibrator, making both let out a shaky breath at the lack of stimulation. Despite the amazing orgasm she had just experienced, Vanessa recalled there was still something she wanted to do.

Sliding off of the couch in a slow, sluggish motion, Vanessa sank to her knees as she stared up at the blonde. Hailey stared down at Vanessa with wide eyes, the toy still jutting out from between her parted pink folds.

“I came, you don’t have to-”

“I want to.” Vanessa said with a little pleading whine, that seemed to work on the blonde.

Vanessa reached up, gently stroking her fingers over the trimmed blonde pubic hair that was exposed to her, as she began to coax the toy from her lover. Hailey’s beautiful swollen clit twitched as the toy eventually was pulled free. Vanessa was eager to lap at the warm gush of wetness that followed, sucking Hailey’s dripping pink folds. Savoring the bittersweet earthen tang coloring her taste buds.

Vanessa cooed against the flesh when she felt Hailey’s fingers stroke over her scalp, her fingers curling tightly in the roots as Vanessa sucked on her gorgeous swollen clit. Hollowing her cheeks as she flicked her tongue over the bundle of nerves, watching as Hailey’s abs drew tightly beneath her taut golden skin with each harsh suck.

“Fuck.” The blonde growled, hips grinding forward and pubic hair scratching her face, but Vanessa was in heaven. The taste of Hailey flooding her mouth as her tongue dove between the hot, wet folds to push into her hole.

“You’re really good with that mouth, huh, princess?” Hailey whispered with a sharp grin that made Vanessa moan around her clit. The blonde didn’t cease pushing against Vanessa’s tongue, earning a pleased gasp. Wrapping her greedy lips around that pretty plump bundle of nerves, Vanessa moaned appreciatively as Hailey came yet again, her slick sticking to the brunette’s cheeks and chin.

“That was incredible.” Hailey hummed, pulling Vanessa back onto the couch and thankfully into her arms.

The next morning came and Vanessa awoke in a tangle of limbs, skin sticky with sweat, her head pillowed on her lover’s breasts.

Moving to climb off of her former conquest, Vanessa winced as the blonde cracked a blue eye at her. Shit, she hadn’t meant to wake her up.

“Hi.” Hailey greeted sleepily, pulling Vanessa back down to her chest, smiling as Vanessa pressed a kiss to the inside of each breast.

“Hi.” Vanessa whispered, not quite able to hide the smile stretching on her lips. It wasn’t every night a girl got fucked senseless through a heatwave by her gorgeous delivery woman.

“So, last night…” Vanessa murmured, watching as Hailey seemed to light up at the memory.

“Was pretty amazing.” Hailey hummed, completing the sentence, her fingers trailing in lazy whorls over Vanessa’s back.

“I’m really glad you forgot your pen…” Vanessa murmured, earning an amused snort from the blonde.

“Yeah, me too...pretty sure I’m fired after this.” The blonde said, not nearly as upset at the prospect as she should’ve been. Vanessa couldn’t help but feel guilty and apparently she wore her feelings clear as day, for Hailey quickly noticed.

“Don’t feel bad, you can pay me back…” Hailey said playfully, inspiring a naughty grin from the brunette splayed atop her.

“Oh yeah, how’s that?” Vanessa asked coyly, leaning into Hailey’s palm where it groped her ass.

“Well…” Hailey drawled, “I can think of a few ways…”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I've been gone, I promise I'm not done with Upjas by any means. If you enjoyed this one, please leave a comment, I love to hear what my readers have to say.


End file.
